In recent years, variable resistance memory has been considered as a successor candidate to flash memory. Variable resistance memory includes resistance change memory (e.g., ReRAM: Resistive RAM), which store value states in a nonvolatile manner as differences in resistance values in transition metal oxides used as recording layers, and phase change memory (e.g., PCRAMs: Phase Change RAMs), which use a chalcogenide or the like as recording layers for storing value states as different material states/phases, such as a crystalline state (conductor) and an amorphous state (insulator).
In such semiconductor memory, bit lines of memory cell arrays are connected to column-system control circuits including bit line selectors, sense amplifiers, or the like. Word lines of the memory cell arrays are connected to row-system control circuits including row decoders, word line drivers, or the like. To minimize chip areas the necessary control circuits must be incorporated in an efficient manner, such as below the memory cell arrays.